falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalonian Anti-Mutant Campaign
The Catalonian Anti-Mutant Campaign was an extensive campaign where the Barcino Empire tracked and annihilated the mutants and major tribes in Catalonia. The campaign was led by Primus Legatus Flaviu Belisario. He led the Legions "Barcina" and "Traiana Fortis". The campaign ended with the extermination of the mutant core grouped into tribes in the mountains of the former autonomous community of Catalonia unfortunately fostered a reputation for racist and anti-mutants of the Empire, provoked because the humanoid mutants in the region were primitive and hostile to the interests of the Empire. Background The empire won by the Imperator-Caesar extended from the Mediterranean to the Ebro, and from the Northern Pyrenees to the swamps of the Ebro Lands. Two things were needed to consolidate it: first, internal pacification and second, the establishment of secure borders. The Frontiers are attacked by mutants. For years, mutants and their monstrous offspring born of abducted and desecrated victims were masters and lords of the forests, hunting the scattered groups of men like wolves hunt flocks of sheep. Until the Empire appeared, the discipline of the Legionnaires stopped the ferocity and brute strength of the mutant tribes. The Mutants are creatures who have voluntarily and proudly embraced their nature. They have the intelligence of a human and the instinctive cunning of a wild animal, but they lack the slightest hint of nobility or compassion, because since the very birth of their race they have been savages. The Mutants establish their dens in the lush forests and ruins, but they are by no means nature’s creatures. In fact, they have very little in common with anything that can be considered harmonious, healthy or natural. They are a twisted product of radiation, vile and aberrant parodies of man and beast at once, but much more vigorous and physically powerful than any of the species they resemble. Major Mutant tribes. From the perspective of humans, the Mutants soon became figures of horror and superstition, embodying the primordial fear that man has always felt for all that the dark forests hide. Legends tell that the mutants spied on man from the edge of the woods, and upon proving his innocence they became aware of their own impurity, while some scholars of the Empire maintain that the beasts are simply jealous of the intelligence and physical perfection of the human being. Be that as it may, all men, women and children know that mutants hate them bitterly; and it is a hatred that goes far beyond mere envy or resentment. It is not only the human being who is despised by mutants, but all his civilization, all his works and even his symbols. As the society of the humans has been rebuilt, achieving ever more amazing advances in all fields, the animosity of the mutants has increased accordingly. For the citizens of the Empire, of Catalonia and of all other human nations, the Mutants have become the representation of a remote time, of an era of nightmare that is scarcely remembered. Humans deceive themselves by saying that this time of danger has passed, that they are safe in their protected cities, that their mastery of laser and gunpowder, The arts of his Medics and the creations of his factories are more than sufficient to keep the primitive and degenerate beasts of the forests at bay. Men tell themselves that the Mutants are disorganized, and therefore incapable of gathering armies that could pose a threat to the tall, battlements of their cities. But they are very wrong. *The mutant tribe known as Mutants of the swamp lived in the regions of Ribera, Baix Ebre. *It was followed by the Tribe of Goats in the regions of Garrigas, Segria, Noguera, Baix Urgell, Urgell Mitja. *Finally there were the Mutants of the North, who dominated and harassed in the regions of Pallars Jussa, Alt Urgell, Pallars Sobira and Aran. Due to the "racial cleansing" nature of the Empire, Imperial emissaries sent to the Principality of Andorra and Alt Urgell managed to obtain military access to eliminate the mutant threat in their regions, although they were under a supervision of Andorran military officers. Offensive Of Ebro. The first Offensive was fought against the Tribe of the Mutants of the Swamp. At the end of 2280, Flavius Belisarius settled in Tarraco, a city that became his headquarters. He showed up in person at Móra d'Ebre and set up camp there. Set up three other camps along the Ebro River to control the Mutants of the Swamp. Then he divided the army into three parts and made a kind of safety line, locking this ferocious town in a kind of net, as is done with the beasts. The Mutants, by this time emerged from the swamps with a large army and prepared to attack simultaneously the three Imperial camps. Battle of Ebro After rejecting the attacks. At the rear, different supply camps were established, since the Ebro territories did not offer the slightest possibility of supplying the army for that task. Belisario’s stay in the Ebro should not have been fortunate. The tiredness, the discouragement of a guerrilla war, the humidity of the terrain, the climatology, the disease made a dent in the Primus Legatus. The Imperials were proceeding slowly, given the difficulty of the enemy taking refuge in their camps, which were very difficult to attack, having to storm camp after camp and islet after islet. Finally, it was possible to locate the highest concentration of mutants in 2283 after 3 years of constant fighting and assaults on islets that within a few weeks were again occupied. On the island known as Islet Sangriento a total of ten thousand mutants had been grouped. Extermination of Bloody Island. Offensive of North After the Victory in the south, the imperial forces, which did not have the task of conquering, left to destroy their "castra" or fortified camps. The next phase of the plan was the Mutants of the North Tribe. Which possessed an exaggerated amount of "minotaurs"; huge monstrosities with bull heads that feel a constant craving for hot blood and red meat. Often, they are twice as tall as a man and much heavier; their huge heads are broad and hideous, thick skulls and their sharp and dangerous horns can gut their victim with a single blow. Although they are less intelligent than humans and even mutants, they are much stronger and more powerful, making them formidable warriors. In the spring of the year 2284 there were three castra (legionnaire camps) installed next to the border of Alt Urgell (Principality of Andorra and Alt Urgell ). The mutants descended from the mountains and settled down to attack the Imperial winter camps. The habitants of Tuixent (the Alt Urgell region) told Flavio Belisario about the movement of mutant troops. The Legatus came to the camp’s aid by discovering the mutants, launching an attack from their rear. The mutants were defeated with heavy losses on both sides. Battle of Alt Urgell. The survivors took refuge in Organa the most powerful occupied ruins of the mutants. Flavio Belisario laid siege to the city and it resisted until the death of all the mutants. Flavio Belisario wanted to preserve the city, but the legionnaires set it on fire and destroyed it in retaliation for the calamities suffered. After the victory, Belisario subjected other mutant strongholds and suffered small ambushes and would have to storm some lair, since the bulk of the forces would have succumbed in Orgañá. Siege of Organa. After the operations carried out in Andorran territory, it was abandoned without causing problems being transferred to the west of Catalonia. Taking out the last minor redoubts of the North. Mutant Counterattack With the South cleansed of mutants and the North similarly, the western center of Catalonia was the only missing region, controlled by the Tribe of goats; Their appearance varies, but all have in common beastly and human traits. The typical feature of the mutants and the vast majority of Catalonia is that they have the head and legs of a goat and the torso of a man, although particularly hairy and smelly. They have wolf tusks with which they tear large pieces of flesh from their enemies, and muscular, robust bodies (full of fleas) well suited to exteriorize their primary instincts. And despite their appearance of disorder, goats are no stranger to the subtlety of tactics. Like the pack of wolves, the army tries to surround the enemy instinctively. The groups of goats flank and lurk beneath the undergrowth, employing their animal senses in smelling and tracking the enemy regiments. Goats are not especially stealthy, but can be kept hidden behind trees. Few enemies manage to maintain the temper in front of a deafening horde of bullying goats, that they assault them emerging from the trees, having avoided without problems the emplacements of the enemy machines, flanking his disciplined line of battle and cutting off all his soldiers' escape routes. The tribe, which retained an approximate amount of 100.000 mutants, soon assumed that it would be the next target. So decide to be the first to attack. Although the initial attacks stunned the Imperial armies, causing them to lose control of several cities temporarily, they quickly regrouped, beat back the attacks, and inflicted heavy casualties on mutants forces. During the Battle of Cervera, the intense fighting lasted a month, resulting in the destruction of the city. During their occupation, the mutants executed thousands of people in the Battle of Cervera. Around the Battle of Manresa Army Base in Manresa, Bages, the fighting continued for two more months. The offensive was a military defeat for the mutants Imperial Reprisals After the defeat of the mutant counterattack that caused casualties and destruction of several settlements and infrastructure. The Legatus Flavio Belisario seen the number of mutants killed came to the conclusion that it would be simple to pacify the Center of the west of Catalonia. From its headquarters in Manresa, Flavio Belisario began the pacification of Central Western Catalonia in the middle of winter in January he went against the Tribe of Goats, who were not expected to arrive and fled to the neighboring dens. In the middle of the year 2288, , while different units were deployed by the villages of the banks of the Ebro, clearing them of mutant elements. Siege of Llerida Urgok Grimskull decided to follow the resistance from his Bastion in Llerida. Llerida was heavily fortified by its natural position, it was built on a hill with steep slopes, one of them supported by a river, could not be taken as Organa years ago. Belisario, he was aware that his two legions could not hope to repeat Caesar’s success at Organa, and content himself with dividing his legions into three camps located on a ground high enough to prevent his leaving the fortress and allow him to close it gradually. Urgok Grimskull, urged the deposited ones who were monopolizing provisions. Fleeing under the protection of the night, Urgok Grimskull stop 2.000 warriors inside Lleida, and they removed to the rest in search of food. After assembling a great quantity, they tried to introduce subrepticiamente the provisions in the strength. Nevertheless, the sentries of Belisario detected them, and Belisario directed his troops a fierce assault against them convoy. Urgok Grimskull, at the expense of the convoy, fled without it noticing to his warriors. The rest of the men who were accompanying to the convoy were massacred up to the last mutant, near 12.000 mutants they were massacred. Returning to the camp it dedicated his men to completing Lleida's fence. Having being informed that the city had a lot of food, in spite of Urgok Grimskull's failure to increase the reservations, Belisario chose to deprive his inhabitants of water and rapidly it designed a method to do it. The nature of the area was preventing him from turning the river aside, since it was running very next at the foot of the mountain so that channels of derivation could not be excavated in any direction. But the same inclination also was making the life difficult for the defenders, since the descent to the river was extremely difficult. Realizing it, Belisario located marksmen and artillery to attack any defender who was trying to take water of the river. When the reserves ran out, the mutants inside Lleida fell into despair, and ended up leaving town on a suicide charge. Belisario killed them mercilessly for the mutants. The rest of the campaign was already simply a concession to the vanity of the Legatus, who toured the Catalonia Barbara to receive personally the samples of subjugation of its inhabitants. Aftermath According to officio ab Famulatus, the results of the war were 800 settlements liberated, 300 tribes subjected, a tribute of more than 40 million Empire Currency, 3 million killed in battle (the mutant population was estimated at 8 to 15 million before the war). The Mutants who survived soon abandoned the territories of Catalonia either going south, west or through the Pyrenees. Barcino's Empire The Imperial triumph in the Campaign was due to a combination of cunning, effective campaigns, and a greater military capacity than their mutant opponents. Beliasario pursued a policy of "dividing and exterminating" to wipe out his enemies. He systematically gathered information on mutant tribes to identify their characteristics, weaknesses and divisions, which in turn allowed him to get rid of them. Mutant Tribe The Mutants had immense armies but suffered from a lack of flexibility, discipline and constancy, especially when confronted with organized positions, The legionaries said that they had won more battles with the spike than with the sword.